hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 63 (2011)
A × Hard × Master? (シショウ×ハ×ヒジョウ？, Shishō × Wa × Hijō?) is the 63rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 20th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua finally realize Biscuit's true strength and ask her to teach them Nen. With that said, she began training them hard. Summary The girl who followed Gon and Killua finally introduces herself as a pro Hunter, Biscuit Krueger. She says that they must obey and do whatever she says. However, Killua flatly rejects. Gon says that they already have Wing as their teacher, to which Biscuit replies that he is one of her students. Biscuit explains to the boys that they will not survive in the game alone, until she senses the presence of an enemy behind her. She stops immediately and tells them to sit down and pretend they are chatting. They do and she explains that there is an enemy behind her and tells them her plan: she will go to the south, while they go to the north. When they reach the tall pillar, they should use Zetsu and rush back immediately. After that, she slaps Killua on the cheek, pretending they are fighting, and goes south while the boys go north. Seeing that, the enemy starts chasing Biscuit. As Gon and Killua go back, they find Biscuit's hair already cut by the enemy and hide behind the tall rocks. They watch as Biscuit and the enemy fight. Soon, the enemy is defeated effortlessly by her without using her Nen, much to Gon and Killua's surprise. After they reunite, they learn that Biscuit's main purpose for playing the game is to find a jewel which can only be found in Greed Island. Gon asks her to postpone her treasure hunting and teach them Nen. After reaching an agreement with the boys, she starts the training by providing a certain rule for their enemy, whose name is revealed to be Binolt: he must evade the boys' attacks within two weeks. If he is successful she will let him escape, but if he is knocked unconscious or can't stand, she will kill him. Also, he is not allowed to leave the crater. The same rule applies for both Gon and Killua. With that said, they begin the fight. While Binolt is trying to heal up, Killua attacks him only to have his face sliced by scissors. Gon tries to attack him, but is stopped by a scissors attack as well. Killua then tells Gon to keep an eye on him while he attacks with rocks. Gon thinks it is a good idea and punches a big rock behind him to make falling pieces. He and Killua then start attacking Binolt with many rocks, sending them towards him, and making him struggle to avoid them. As Binolt avoids the rocks, Gon takes this opportunity to land a kick on him, but to no avail. Biscuit, who is watching nearby, looks impressed and comments that they are only jewels that need to be polished in order to shine. As the boys finish creating a forest of rocks, they start attacking the impeded Binolt. Affected by the attack, Killua appears in front of him and is about to punch when Gon suddenly stops him. He says that it will only be a waste if they stop the fight now, and that they should continue it again tomorrow, after getting some rest. They keep fighting for days until Binolt finally gives up on day 10. Soon after, he leaves them. Biscuit says that they should go to Masadora. They start their 70 kilometer journey to the town, which will take three hours. Once they get there, they head to the department store. Biscuit buys three cards and then they go back to the rocky area. Once they arrive, the cards which Biscuit bought are revealed to be tools for digging. She says that they should go back to Masadora in a straight line, which means they should dig through the big rocks to make a path towards the town. Gon and Killua dig until they've reached the end of the rock. Soon, they both fall to the ground from exhaustion. However, Biscuit says that they should sleep in a sitting position. She makes them both sit while holding a rope, which holds a rock above their head. Killua finds this easy since he did this type of training as an assassin, while Gon had his head hit by the rock soon after falling asleep. The next day, they start their training again by digging their way to Masadora. They keep digging until they find a solid rock that can't be broken by Gon's shovel. Suddenly, Gon has an idea to use his aura and let it flow to the shovel. Killua starts doing the same thing and their digging becomes faster and stronger. Biscuit states that they have learned a new application of Ten, which is Shu. She also states that once they reach Masadora, they will have completed the first stage. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 63 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc